dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Cell
Super Cell is this second version of the Cell android. After the original Cell was killed by Gohan during the Cell games on Planet Earth. Some of Gero's most brilliant scientists came together with the former blueprints to create another Cell...this time, with the Cells of the Super Saiyan Gods and Piccolo. Super Cell has a very different personality to the original Cell, and is more pride obligated. Which means he will only fight people one on one and will not use tricks. This in which he must have inherited from the Saiyan Genes. After the battle with Super Cell on Earth, Cell decides to join the Z Fighters to get rid of other, bigger threats and to test his might against the gods threatening the universe. Becoming a permanent and extremely powerful member. Super Cell fights with Gohan for the first time but ends up defeating him but sparing his life as Gohan would have done the same. Next, Cell encounters Vegeta in which Cell almost kills Vegeta but Goku arrives and saves him. Cell then decides to stop the fight as he realizes that he's fighting for the wrong reasons and ends up destroying Dr. Tesla after he tries to deactivate him. Appearance Super Cell has a very similar appearance to the original Cell but instead, is the colour red and has a slightly taller figure. Dr. Tesla designed Cell to absorb people by touching them instead of swallowing them using his tail. Therefore, he no longer has a tail. Although Super Cell is significantly more stronger and well-built than Cell, he lacks the ruthlessness and certain other genes that allow him to regenerate so fluently. This suggests that Dr. Gero was the only scientist capable of designing a perfect Cell. The reason his personality is different to the original Cell is that he doesn't have the evil cells of Frieza or King Cold and only has the DNA of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo. Transformations First Form His first form is his most used form. Although, this form is incapable of rivaling the Saiyan's power. The main purpose of this form is to reserve energy. The appearance is similar to Cell's final form during the Cell games. Vegeta defeated this version of Super Cell easily with the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation. = Super Saiyan Cell has the ability to activate the Super Saiyan transformation, multiplying his power massively. He was able to rival Vegeta (SSJGSSJ) whilst in this form. His appearance slightly changes, the top of his head turns a gold colour and sparks travel around his body. God Mode The most powerful form. God mode was achieved by activating the genes of Goku and Vegeta together. This formation is proven to be very powerful and Whis states that his power is the same as Lord Beerus. Vegeta ends up experiencing a devastating loss whilst Cell is in this transformation. Cell's body goes a fiery red and his body gets slightly smaller and slimmer but is a lot faster and has better control of energy blasts. He has the ability to use his fatal move Kamosenko which is a mix between Piccolo's and Goku's moves.